Networks, such as power, gas, and water distribution systems, are used to deliver resources from sources (e.g., power stations, gas gate stations, water storage tanks, and other utility providers) through a network of delivery infrastructure to load devices located in dwellings, businesses, or other premises containing load devices. When the load devices consume the resources, metering devices associated with the premises track the consumption.
While the metering devices accurately track resource consumption, utility consumers are typically unable to easily obtain current information about the resource consumption. As an example, information about resource consumption may be available to the utility consumers on a time delay. Such a time delay may be associated with receiving a utility bill at the end of the month. Further, accessing the available resource consumption information involves accessing a web portal on a computer device or waiting to receive paper or electronic communications from a utility provider. Thus, accessing resource consumption information and managing costs associated with resource consumption are inhibited by incomplete and untimely data provided by the utility providers.